The purpose of this project was to develop a visual acuity examination technique by which a useful estimate of the magnitude of patient bias could be obtained. If patient bias cannot be eliminated by design, then it is important to attempt to measure the magnitude of the bias. Visual acuity is the major response variable in many clinical trials of eye diseases.